6 crimes
by SweetHomeMontreal
Summary: Bella Swan, Emmett McCarty et Jasper Withlock sont les meilleurs amis du monde, et ce, depuis leur enfance. Ils vont rencontrer trois personnes, Edward Cullen, Alice Brandon et Rosalie Hale, qui changeront leur vie… mais à quel prix? Tous humain, AxJ RxEm


**6 crimes **

_Résumé complet :_

Bella Swan, Emmett McCarty et Jasper Withlock sont les meilleurs amis du monde, et ce, depuis leur enfance. Devenus maintenant de jeunes adultes avec des rêves et des destinées qui n'attendent qu'à être tracées, ils partent tous les trois pour l'université. Ils sont prêts et n'attendent que ça depuis toujours. Ils vont y rencontrer trois personnes, Edward Cullen, Alice Brandon et Rosalie Hale, qui changeront leur vie… mais à quel prix? Ils apprendront qu'il ne faut qu'une seconde pour détruire une vie entière en testant sur la leur. Tous humain, AxJ RxEm & BxEd.

**Chapitre un**

**B. (Bella) Point de vue **

Je jette un dernier coup d'œil dans ma chambre avant de fermer la porte derrière moi. Dire que je ne reverrais pas cette chambre, cette maison, pendant un bon moment. Et oui, car aujourd'hui, je quitte Forks pour New York City! Je pars pour l'université. Je m'appelle Bella Swan (Isabella mais ça, c'est inutile à spécifier), j'ai 19 ans et je suis la détentrice d'une bourse en biologie! Ç'a rendu mes parents très fiers. Charlie, mon père, est le chef de police de Forks. Je me sens mal de le laisser seul, ici. Avant que je vienne le rejoindre, lorsque j'avais 16 ans, il vivait seul depuis le départ de ma mère, quelque temps avant ma naissance. Renée, cette mère en question, vit en Arizona et s'est remariée avec Phil, un joueur de base-ball. Je l'aime bien, mais je préférais les laisser en nouveau couple marié et partir vivre chez mon père, chose que je ne regrette pas.

Je descends les marches tranquillement. Je veux garder en mémoire ce lieu dans toutes ses coutures. Mon attention se perd lorsqu'une odeur de bacon brûlé et des voix qui paniquent me parviennent. Je déboule presque les dernières marches pour accourir vers la cuisine… et je pars à rire. Devant moi se trouvait Charlie, assit par terre, un plat de bacon noir entre ses mains. Il y a aussi Emmett qui tente de dissimuler son rire dans sa main, Jasper qui chasse la fumée par la fenêtre et Libby qui propose à Charlie son aide pour se relever. Mon rire semble les interrompre, car tous se retournent vers moi.

« Oh, bonjour Bella. » dit Charlie. « Je… euh… voulais faire le petit déjeuner, mais ça n'a pas vraiment marché…»

« Pas vraiment!? » s'écria Emmett en partant à rire de plus belle.

Emmett McCarty, 19 ans, est mon meilleur ami. Il habite en face de chez Charlie avec ses parents très catholiques et très occupés. Du fait, il est pratiquement toujours chez nous. Emmett est grand, très grand, et très costaud aussi. D'ailleurs, il fait peur à beaucoup de personnes à Forks. Mais quand on le connait, on l'adore tout de suite. Il est comme un gros nounours tout gentil et qui adore se moquer des autres. Il va à la même université que moi, mais en sport. En effet, monsieur veut devenir footballeur professionnel.

« Emmett soit gentil. » réplique calmement Jasper. « Ce n'est pas parce que Charlie est incapable de faire cuire du bacon qu'il faut s'en moquer. »

Lui, c'est Jasper Withlock. Vous le devinerez, il a lui aussi 19 ans et part pour, oh surprise, la même université qu'Emmett et moi, mais en histoire. Jasper est aussi grand qu'Emmett, mais en plus, sa minceur nous donne l'impression qu'il ne finit jamais. Avec ses grands yeux bleus et ses cheveux blonds en boucles, il a tout à fait l'air d'un ange. J'ai appris avec Emmett qu'il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences et je vous jure que ça marche aussi avec Jasper : ne vous fiez pas à ses belles paroles et ses doux sourires, il est le diable en personne.

Libby, elle, a tout d'un coup les larmes aux yeux et a cours pour me serrer dans ses bras. Je ne suis pas surprise : elle est comme ça depuis qu'on a reçu nos réponses des universités. Libby Withlock est la mère de Jasper. Belle, grande et blonde, elle a encore ses vrais seins (bien que tout le monde dise que c'est des faux) et est la femme la plus adorable que je connaisse, après ma mère bien sûr.

« Je n'arrive pas à le croire! Non, pas à le croire. Pas à le… »

Et elle part en larme. Charlie, qui s'est relevé, la sert contre elle. Depuis que je connais Libby, je souhaite qu'elle épouse mon père. Je souris à cette pensée.

« Franchement, il n'y a pas de quoi à faire tout un plat! » murmure Jasper.

« Pas tout un plat? Vous entrez à l'université! C'est tout un plat, Jasper Withlock » réplique Libby avec une voix assez perçante. « Ça prouve que vous n'êtes plus des enfants mais des adultes matures et sérieux.

« New York baby! » s'écrie Emmett. « Ça va être la fête et les filles à longueur d'année! »

Et un _highfive_ entre Emmett et Jasper qui est mal vu par Libby.

« D'accord, laissez faire, j'abandonne. »

Jasper a un petit rire et la serre contre lui. Elle est tellement petite à côté de lui. Il doit retenir ça de son père. Je n'en suis pas sûr, je ne sais pas qui est son père. De toute façon, ils n'en parlent jamais chez les Withlock.

Je regarde ma montre et eut un cri.

« On va être en retard !

J'espère que ce n'est pas trop mauvais comme début. La suite ne devrait pas tarder à arriver à moins que vous me disiez qu'il ne faut absolument pas que je la fasse.

Bisou –xxx- SHM


End file.
